LOTM: Heroes United S6 P5/Transcript
(Winter is seen leading The Defenders and her Pack to a large opening to a cave) Winter: There it is. Just inside there. Alex: What? Erin: A cave? Winter: What? We're part wolf, why wouldn't we choose this for a den? Alex: Good point. (Winter and the others enter where they're met by a fleshy door) Winter: *Opens the door* Right through here. Be careful though, we're still building. (Winter, the Defenders and her pack enter the cave) Violet: Ooooh woooooow! A whole new nest! Charlie: They're still building but it still looks cool. (The cave is seen with patches of gooey flesh covering parts of it as Wolf Targhuls sit around while a few are seen building) Alex: Wow! This is actually pretty impressive! Erin: I'll say! Rose: Man I didn't think I'd see something like this. Lenny: Me either. Shade: If only it was a little warmer. Jack: Yeah. (Jessica is seen looking around before she hears a small bark) Jessica: Hm? ???: *Bark* (Jessica looks down to find a small Targhul Infant with four legs and a puppy-like appearance) ???: *Bark* Jessica: *Gasp* Oh my god! Guys look! Targhul puppies!! Yang: Oh my god that's adorable! Winter: Ah, so I see you've met one of the infants. Zulu: Those are your infants?? Winter: Certainly. Isn't it obvious? Jessica: They're so cute! I wanna bring one back to X's nest! Raynell: Me to! Mom and dad would love having new friends for the nest! ???: *Bark* Winter: Sorry, but I can't allow the babies to leave. Jessica: Awww... Raynell: That's a shame. ???: *Bark* Winter: Run along little one. Food we'll be ready soon. ???: *Barks and runs off* Jessica: Oh he was so cute! Erin: Yeah he was. (The group resumes following Winter) Zulu: I'd like to thank you for bringing us to your home Winter. Winter: Mmhm. Zulu:..... Alex:..... Zulu: Sooooo, what now? Winter: Well if it's not any trouble, I'd like to speak to you "King". Zulu: Y-You do? Winter: Well I do need to figure out if you're telling the truth. Zulu: R-Right. Mina: *Scowls*.... Winter: If you want, you can bring a few friends along. I won't care. Zulu: Um, okay. Hey Raynell, Mina! Raynell: Yeah? Zulu: You wanna join us? Raynell: Oh sure! Mina: Yeah. Why not? (The 3 follow Winter) Alex: Uh wait what about us??? Winter: Hmm... (Winter gets an idea) Winter: Why don't you go make yourselves useful for me and go feed the infants? Jessica: *Gasp* YES!!! Kyle: Um... What about....? (The various Targhuls in the nest are seen looking at the Defenders with hungry looks in they're eyes. One licks they're teeth) Winter: *Sigh* Right. Attention everyone! ???: Hm? ???: What? Winter: As long as they're here, do NOT touch any of the humans or the Targhul accompanying them! (Various groans are heard from the Targhuls) Winter: There. And don't worry. They obey me. They know better not right. Right you two? Akira and Miska: Yes sister. Winter: Good. Now come. (Winter leads Zulu Raynell and Mina, leaving the Defenders) Erin: Welp. Looks like we got a whole new nest to explore. Rose: Except now it's not by force. Erin: And we're not being assaulted. Jessica: Guys come on! I wanna go see the puppies! Alex: Okay okay Jess, jeez. Jessica: EEE!! Yes come on! (Jessica runs off to find the infants while the others follow) Akira and Miska:…………… (Meanwhile Winter is taking Zulu Raynell and Mina to her chamber) Winter: Here we are. (The 4 go inside) Zulu: Wow. (The room is seen decorated with ice as icicles hang from the ceiling) Winter: Do make yourselves comfortable. Zulu: Um, okay. Raynell: Will do. (The three go and sit on chairs made of ice) Raynell: *Shivers* Ooh, kinda cold. Mina: Kinda? I feel like my butt is gonna freeze. Winter: … Zulu: *Clears throat* Thank you again Winter. Your home looks amazing. Winter: Thank you Zulu. Zulu: So, what do you wanna talk about? Winter: Well that's simple. Let's start with you. Zulu: Me? Winter: Yes, you. Where do you hail from? Zulu: Me and Raynell hail from New York Winter. Winter: New York? Zulu: It's another city in another part of the country. Far away. Winter: I see. What about this.....weird looking human? Mina: Japan from another Universe. Winter: Japan? Hm, I guess we really don't know what's out there yet. Zulu: Where did you come from? Winter: Me and my Pack came from that lab. We were grown by humans inside of infected wolves, and when we were born, we slaughtered the humans and devoured them to grow stronger. Same with the captive animals in the other cells. Mina: !!! Zulu: Oh. I see. Winter: Is that a problem? Zulu: Well those humans were bad guys. And the animals, yeah I can understand why you ate them. The nest in New York did similar things with deer. Winter: That's good to hear. And bad guys you say? Zulu: Yeah. Those were some guys from a group called the Federation. And they are our enemies. Winter: Our? Zulu: They intend to exterminate Targhuls and a few other different creatures from existence. Winter: Hmm, I see. Zulu: Yeah. Raynell: They're bad people! Winter: I can tell. Though I can at least thank them for giving us life. Though exterminating us is a different story. Zulu: Well don't worry. That's why we came here. We're trying to stop them. Mina: Exactly. Winter:..... Zulu: We swear, we mean no harm to you or your Pack Winter. Winter: Oh I know you don't Zulu. Zulu: Hm? Winter: I'm not gonna say you or the humans you're with have ill intent, but it's gonna be awhile before I really trust you. Zulu:.... Mina:.... Winter: But still, let's at least get to know each other a bit more. Shall we? Zulu: Yeah. Let's do it. (The four begin to talk more before the scene cuts to the heroes approaching the nursery) Alex: Hm, is this it? Rose: That's what the guard said. Alex: Well if that's true then- Jessica: *Pushes Alex aside* Let me through! I gotta see the puppies! Alex: Ah! (Jessica opens the door, revealing the inside of the nursery) Jessica: *Gasp* (The room is seen with a group of puppy Targhuls inside playing around and playfully fighting each other. Barking fills the room) Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts